


We Were Never Meant to be Heroes

by ems_specter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aunt Peggy, Aunt Peggy Carter, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Gen, Introspection, Kind of not Captain America friendly, Not Stucky friendly-ish, Peggy Carter mentioned - Freeform, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), READ MY END NOTES FIRST, i will not hesitate to delete any tony bashing here, i've already calmed down earlier and now i'm pissed again, if you don't want to see steve shown in a negative light don't read this, or any bashing in general, please read the tags, pre-fix it, somewhat introspection, they're here for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ems_specter/pseuds/ems_specter
Summary: "Guess Aunt Peg was wrong about Steve Rogers." Tony huffs a laugh even when pain shoots through him, trying to stay alive in case someone is there to rescue him.





	We Were Never Meant to be Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> And so I saw a screenshot of a Tumblr post about how you can tell Tony and Steve were never really friends because Tony thought being Captain America would be more important to Steve than Bucky and I call _bull shit_  because Tony, if you actually recall the first Avengers movie, downright _hated_  Captain America and he was still wary of Captain America. He believed in _Steve Rogers, skinny boy from Brooklyn who wanted to save lives_ , **that’s**  the person Tony believes in. He thought Steve would care about the people more than he cares for Bucky, would fight _for_  the people because that was what being Captain America, what that fucking _shield_ , stands for. It really pissed me off that 1) they made Tony shallow as fuck and 2) they made Steve **selfish**  as fuck. And since I’m salty, here’s a fucking fic. I wrote this within ten minutes so, sorry.

"Guess Aunt Peg was wrong about Steve Rogers." Tony huffs a laugh even when pain shoots through him, trying to stay alive in case someone is there to rescue him.

  
  
_Steve Rogers, the man behind the armor, is a better man than Captain America, remember that darling._

  
  
Aunt Peggy's words play in his head as he feels the cold slowly seep in.

  
_Steve, skinny, physically weak Steve, wanted to fight for his country, for the people._

  
He takes a deep, shaky breath, remembering the fondness in her voice, the longing as she spoke of the fallen soldier. He could hear the deep affection in her soft firm voice.

  
_Even when everyone told him no, he fought hard to be able to serve his country, his fellowmen._

  
He holds back a whine when the pain becomes too much--a habit he has when someone is around to see.

  
_He joined the army to save people's lives, even when everyone told him he would be worthless._

  
"You were wrong. He joined to save Barnes." Tony whispers, eyes closed as he breathes, already thinking of ways to fix the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> PS. If you'll just bash on me, the fic or Tony, I don't need it and I'm already in a pissed off mood and my meds haven't been working yet because I've only been retaking it for a week now. So please, if you'll be doing any of the above, kindly piss off. The chemicals in my body are still being shits.


End file.
